


Jace Goes to An Amusement Park

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Series: The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace Freaks Out on the Boat Ride Over, Jace Loves Rollercoasters, M/M, Simon Takes Jace to An Amusement Park, They Go to Coney Island, simon comforts him, simon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: With their ice-skating date in the rearview mirror, Simon takes Jace to one of his favourite locations in New York City: Coney Island





	Jace Goes to An Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with another part in this series, after a short break for Easter holidays. I want to thank everyone who has read the previous 5 parts so far. I’m very grateful for all of your support.
> 
> In this installment, Simon takes his boyfriend to Coney Island, which is a popular tourist attraction in New York that features an amusement park, in order to show him how Mundane’s have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“This is not another Magnus recommendation, is it?” Jace groans, as he and Simon step off the subway in Brooklyn.

 

“Hey, be nice!” Simon exclaims. “The last time Magnus recommended something, it was the pizza parlour that you loved, so he’s got a pretty good track record.”

 

Jace begrudgingly had to admit Simon had a point. The pizza parlour was good…  _ really good. _

 

“If it makes you feel better, this is not a Magnus recommendation,” Simon continues. “I’m taking you to one of my favourite places in New York City.”

 

“And this is going to be educational in the Mundane sense, right?” Jace questions.

 

“Yes,” Simon agrees. “It’ll teach you how Mundane’s like to have fun. God knows you need to learn.”

 

“Hey!” Jace exclaims. “I’ll have you know I can be plenty of fun!”

 

“We’ll see about that, Angel,” Simon smirks.

***

As they step on the boat to head across the water, Jace tenses. Simon notices.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” he questions.

“Sorry, Sunshine,” Jace says contritely. “It’s stupid, but my last time on a boat was not necessarily a good experience.”

“It’s not stupid, Angel,” Simon argues. “You have more reason than most to be affected by Valentine. The boat is just taking us across the water, okay? Just focus on me.”

“Okay,” Jace grits out.

The two sit side-by-side as the boat pulls away from the pier. Jace grabs Simon’s hand in a vice grip.

“It’s okay, Angel,” Simon soothes. “You’re okay. You’re doing so good. I promise the destination is going to be so worth it. I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Jace breathes out. 

“When we get there, I’ll buy you an extra large hot chocolate, if they have a place there that sells them. It’s been long enough since I’ve been here that I can’t remember if they do or not. And of course, we’re stopping for lunch at the pizza parlour you like.”

Just at the mention of his favourite food and drink, Jace’s eyes brighten, and his breathing regulates.

“Plus, I’ll give you a reward for being good when we get back to the boathouse,” Simon continues, smirking.

“That’s not fair, Sunshine!” Jace groans. “I swear you’re literally trying to kill me.”

“Is it working?” Simon laughs.

“I’m half-hard in a boat full of Mundanes,” Jace groans again. “If that isn’t an indication that it’s working, I don’t know what is.”

“Oh, you just wait, Angel,” Simon winks.

***

“Land at last!” Jace exclaims, happily as he disembarks from the boat.

“And just think, Angel,” Simon says sarcastically. “We are going to have hours of fun before we have to do that again.

“Oh no, Sunshine,” Jace groans. “That’s not happening. I’m not getting on that death trap again.”

“It’s the only way off the island, though,” Simon points out.

Jace looks back at the boat, and back across the water to the pier. 

“I’m swimming,” Jace declares.

“Whatever you say, Angel,” Simon laughs. “Now, come on! Let’s go have some fun.”

***

“Welcome to Coney Island, Angel!” Simon declares. “Of course, this is just the amusement park portion of it, but it’s still one of my favourite places in the city.”

Jace’s eyes widen in wonder as he takes in the hustle and bustle of the amusement park. There’s so much to see that he has no idea where on Earth to start. “Wow…”

“It’s pretty impressive, isn’t it, Angel?” Simon questions.

“It is, Sunshine.” Jace nods fervently. “Where do we start?”

***

First up was an ancient, wooden roller-coaster built in 1927 that Simon called “The Cyclone.”

Jace looks up at it dubiously. “Are you sure this is safe, Sunshine?”

“Of course, Angel,” Simon nods. “It’s considered a historical landmark, and it was refurbished in the 1970’s. I’ve ridden it with no issues, as recently as last year.”

“I don’t know, Si,” Jace says. 

“It’s okay, Angel,” Simon soothes, cupping Jace’s cheek in his hand. “We don’t have to ride it, if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be a good starting point.”

“You’ve ridden it with no issues?” Jace questions, seriously.

“No issues at all, Angel,” Simon confirms.

“Alright, then,” Jace sighs. “Lead the way, Sunshine.”

***

“So, Angel?” Simon asks as soon as they step back onto the pavement. “What’d you think of The Cyclone?”

“It. Was. Awesome!” Jace exclaims. “I kind of want to ride it again, to be honest.”

“Maybe next time, Angel,” Simon agrees. “But for now, we’ve got much more to see!”

“Like what?” Jace asks.

***

Which was how the two of them ended up riding The Thunderbolt roller coaster, which Simon told him was named after the first roller coaster on Coney Island, which was opened in 1925.

As Simon had predicted, Jace enjoyed the ride. It didn’t last quite as long as The Cyclone, but the drop, corkscrew and especially the loop were so much fun,

“I love roller coasters,” Jace says boisterously, after he and Simon disembarked. 

“I’m glad, Angel,” Simon beams. “Are you ready for the next stop?”

“Bring it on!” Jace agrees.

***

“Bumper cars?” Jace says, deflated. “After two roller coasters, bumper cars?”

“Don’t pout, Angel,” Simon soothes. “It’s actually really fun when you start bumping others. In fact, I’ll make you a deal.”

“I’m listening,” Jace says, looking intrigued.

“Whichever one of us bumps the most cars gets the loser to buy or do whatever he wants.”

“Hot chocolate?” Jace says immediately, brightening at the thought of his favourite drink. 

“Sure, Angel,” Simon agrees. “Hot chocolate for you… if you win.”

“Oh, I’ll win,” Jace smirks.

***

Jace did indeed win. The promise of hot chocolate was enough motivation for him to do just about anything.

He smirked as he sipped the rich, chocolatey goodness. “I told you, Sunshine.”

“Yes, you did, Angel,” Simon laughs. 

“You should never have promised me a hot chocolate. If you hadn’t, you probably would’ve stood a chance at winning.”

“Just a chance?” Simon asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m a competitive person, Sunshine,” Jace smirks back.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Simon huffs jokingly.

“I really, really am,” Jace agrees seriously.

The resulting kiss tastes like chocolate and something uniquely their own.

“I love you, so much, Angel,” Simon says when they pull back.

“I love you too, Sunshine,” Jace replies.

***

Their last stop of the day is what Simon calls his favourite ride: The Wonder Wheel.

“You’ve never seen the city like this before, Angel,” he babbles cutely. “It’s like you’re so high above everything and it’s just… magical.”

“I’m sure it is, Sunshine,” Jace agrees.

The wheel begins to rotate, with Simon and Jace in one of the traditional fixed cars, Jace can totally see what Simon meant,

The sunset turns the sky into a beautiful orange-purple, and as Jace watches with Simon in his arms, he can’t think of a more perfect end to the day.

For all that he initially had resisted the idea, his Mundane education was off to a great start. He couldn’t wait to see what Simon had planned next.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Another part of this series in the books. I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> Also, I've never been to New York City, or Coney Island myself, so if there are any inconsistencies, I apologize. I did research Coney Island before and during the writing of this piece, but I may not have gotten everything correct. I don't know if you need a boat to get over there, for example. But I did my best to make this an enjoyable read regardless and I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
